A portable electronic device (e.g., a laptop, etc.) may include multiple operational components for performing complex functions. In particular, the operational components (e.g., keyboard, touchpad, etc.) of the portable electronic device are capable of performing complex functions such as internet browsing, graphic design, word processing, media streaming, etc. However, including these operational components may increase the thickness of the portable electronic device, thereby reducing portability of the portable electronic device. Accordingly, there is a need to include these operational components without increasing the thickness of the portable electronic device.